I Love You
by Kaishei
Summary: Song-fic: I Love You, Avril Lavigne, Goodbye Lullaby. No names used, Demi/Selena or any combination of their characters.


**_*Please note that there may be slight changes to the lyrics to better fit the context._**

* * *

I'm sitting cross-legged upon my bed. The only sounds are that of the calming rain outside, and your gentle breathing as you sleep. It's dark, the lights are off, and the only source of light is that of the moon, shining directly through the window opposite the bed; it illuminates you and your beautiful face. I slowly reach out, and tenderly run my fingers through your hair. I close my eyes, savouring the moment. This moment I had waited so long for, that we had both wanted, but had been too scared to admit. A smile graces my face, and I find myself humming almost silently to myself. **La La, La La La La, La La, La La La La.** I can't contain my happiness any longer, and I begin to whisper.

**La La**  
**La La La La**  
**La La  
La La La La**

**I like your smile**

Your beautiful smile, which lights up the room. Never ceasing to raise the spirits of anyone lucky enough to be near you.

**I like your vibe**

Your mere presence which always manages to calm me, and others. The way you hold yourself so confidently.

**I like your style**

Your amazing sense of style, with the ability to make even the scruffiest outfit look glamorous. Inspiring thousands of people.

**But that's not why I love you**

No, that's not why I love you.

**And I, I like the way you're such a sta-ar**  
**But that's not why I love you, hey**

No, there are many things to love about you, and I love every part, every aspect. But that's not what first drew us together, it's not why I first noticed you. That's not why I love you.

* * *

My voice rises slightly, I suppose it could be considered singing now. I continue to run my fingers through your soft hair, my smile never leaving. I slide my fingers down your face, my thumb grazing across your lips.

**Do you feel  
Do you feel me  
Do you feel what I feel too**

**Do you need  
Do you need me  
Do you need me-e-e**

I bend down and plant a swift kiss on your lips as you sleep. I feel you grin. Your hand finds my shirt, and grips it tightly. You unconsciously pull me closer, and I comply, lying down beside you.

**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you**

I almost laugh, when I see you scrunch your nose and furrow your eyebrows, like you do when confused. I pull myself closer to you, so close that our noses touch. My hand pushes the stray hairs out of your face, and I continue to sing.

**Being you  
Just you**  
**Yea, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

Your face relaxes again, a small sincere smile replacing the confusion. My thoughts wander for a moment, wondering what effect this was having on your dreams. But I shake it off, nodding my head slightly.

**La La**  
**La La La La**  
**La La**  
**La La La**

* * *

**I like the way you misbehave**  
**When we get wasted**

So far, never together, but that's about to change. I've seen the videos, the pictures, of you after a few... or many, drinks. I think of the fun we could have, the happiness, the bliss we could feel. The ecstasy. Together.

**But that's not why I love you**

But it will never matter, not really. It's just not quite so important to me.

**And how you keep your cool when I am complicated**  
**But that's not why I love you, hey**

Maybe it should be, I know I can be complicated. We both can be. But you always manage to remain calm when I make it difficult, unlike me. I just get angry, or I ignore the problem, but you, you just... manage.

**Do you feel  
Do you feel me  
Do you feel what I feel too**

**Do you need  
Do you need me  
Do you need me-e-e**

**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you**  
**Being you  
Just you**  
**Yea, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

* * *

You begin to stir slightly, your eyes flutter. Soon our eyes meet. You're first filled with confusion, then they calm, and an all too familiar emotion seeps into your gaze.

You take my hand from your head, and bring it to your lips; a cheeky grin upon your face. I mirror your smile, and roll over, straddling you lightly.

The smile leaves my face, and you watch me intently. I run my fingers over your delicate skin, the moon dancing over your face; you appear to glow.

"You're so beautiful" I whisper. "But that's not the reason I love you." I lean in closer, faces merely centimetres apart. "I'm not sure you know." I plant my lips on yours, and you smile into the kiss. We pull apart, and I hear your hushed voice, "that the reason I love you, is you."


End file.
